parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming: Part 2
"Homecoming: Part 2" is the 2nd episode of Teen Titans (TheWildAnimal13 Style). Cast *Beast Boy - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Robin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Starfire - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Raven - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Cyborg - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Mento - Blu (Rio) *Elasti-Girl - Jewel (Rio) *Robot-Man - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Negative-Man - Rafael (Rio) *Brain - Cain (The Jungle Cubs) *Monsieur Mallah - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *General Immortus - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Madame Rouge - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Billy Numerous - Tano (The Lion Guard) *Dr. Light - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Mammoth - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Gizmo - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Jinx - Ogopa (The Lion Guard) *Psimon - Constantine (The Muppets) *Cinderblock - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Red X - Zeke (The Lion Guard) *Adonis - Steele (Balto, 1995) *Trident - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Puppet King - Njano (The Lion Guard) *Johnny Rancid - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Mumbo Jumbo - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Professor Chang - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Plasmus - Whitehood (The Jungle Cubs) *Kyd Wykkyd - Nyeusi (The Lion Guard) *Angel - Shupavu (The Lion Guard) *Warp - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Phobia - Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) *Punk Rocket - Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) *Killer Moth - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Kardiak - Grizzly Bear (Balto, 1995) *XL Terrestrial - Buster (The Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Katarou - Mjomba (The Lion Guard) *Atlas - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Andre LeBlanc - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Control Freak - Nigel (Rio) *Wintergreen - Kazar (The Wild) *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur, 2000) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Wrestling Star - Soto (Ice Age) *Kitten - Kijana (The Lion Guard) *Fang - Mapigano (The Lion Guard) *Mad Mod - Mwoga (The Lion Guard) *Witch - Phillis (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Steamroller - Kron (Dinosaur) *Malchior - Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Mother Mae-Eye - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of Night Monster) *Master of Games - Bruton (Dinosaur, 2000) *Ding-Dong Daddy - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Bob - Flynn (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Source - Gupta (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Overload - Hellhound (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *See-More - Nne (The Lion Guard) *Private H.I.V.E. - Banzai (The Lion King) *Cheshire - Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *General Immortus's Soldiers - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) *Aqualad - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (Cameo) *Bumblebee - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Thunder and Lightning - Pedro and Nico (Rio) (Cameo) *Mas y Menos - Shauku and Gumba (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Speedy - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) (Cameo) *Tramm - Hodari (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Killowatt - Kuchimba (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Bushido - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) (Cameo) *Jericho - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Argent - Angel (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) (Cameo) *Hotspot - Scamp (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) (Cameo) *Wildebeest - Makuu (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Kid Flash - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Red Star - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Pantha - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) (Cameo) *Herald - Thurston (The Lion Guard) (Cameo) *Wonder Girl - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) (Cameo) Gallery Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Beast Boy Blu rio.png|Blu as Mento Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Elasti-Girl Chief Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as Robot-Man Rafael-rio-31653722-800-488.jpg|Rafael as Negative-Man Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Robin Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Starfire Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Raven Lion-guard-assemble (82).png|Beshte as Cyborg Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Brain Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Monsieur Mallah Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as General Immortus Reirei.png|Reirei as Madame Rouge Tano-img.png|Tano as Billy Numerous Pic detail56543ac9b8558.png|Mzingo as Dr. Light Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Mammoth Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Gizmo Ogopa.png|Ogopa as Jinx Constantine_picture.png|Constantine as Psimon Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Cinderblock Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Red X Steele_8.JPG|Steele as Adonis TLG Monitor.png|Kenge as Trident Maleskink-img.png|Njano as Puppet King Niju-0.jpg|Niju as Johnny Rancid Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Mumbo Jumbo ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Professor Chang Char 12270.jpg|Whitehood as Plasmus Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi as Kyd Wykkyd Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu as Angel Fung2.jpg|Fung as Warp Su Wu.png|Su Wu as Phobia Nom-Nom PNG.png|Nom Nom as Punk Rocket Kai icon.png|Kai as Killer Moth Grizzly_Bear_.jpg|Grizzly Bear as Kardiak Buster Full.jpg|Buster as XL Terrestrial Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba as Katarou Makucha.png|Makucha as Atlas Wolf Boss.jpg|Boss Wolf as Andre LeBlanc Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Control Freak Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Wintergreen Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as H.I.V.E. Headmistress Soto.jpg|Soto as Wrestling Star Kijana-img.png|Kijana as Kitten Mapigano-img.png|Mapigano as Fang Mwoga.png|Mwoga as Mad Mod 1430679941 the-ugly-duckling-and-me-6.jpg|Phillis as Witch 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Steamroller Loa-ke-pa.png|Ke-Pa as Malchior Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Mother Mae-Eye Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Master of Games Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Ding Dong Daddy Flynn.jpg|Flynn as Bob Gupta.jpg|Gupta as Source Hellhound 1.png|Hellhound as Overload Nne-img.png|Nne as See-More Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Private H.I.V.E. TLG_Harrier_Hawk.png|Mpishi as Cheshire Mzingo's Flock.png|Mzingo's Flock as General Immortus's Soldiers Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aqualad Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Bumblebee Monkey kung fu panda 3.png|Monkey as Speedy Shauku.png|Shauku as Mas Gumba.png|Gumba as Menos 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as Hot Spot Makuu.png|Makuu as Wildebeest Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Herald Grizzly we bare bears.png|Grizzly as Bushido Kuchimba.png|Kuchimba as Killowatt Tigress kung fu panda 3.png|Tigress as Pantha Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Angel as Argent Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|Nico as Lightning Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Thunder Hodari-img.png|Hodari as Tramm Mtoto.png|Mtoto as Jericho Ajabu-img.png|Ajabu as Red Star Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Kid Flash Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Wonder Girl Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Teen Titans Episodes